Would You?
by aimee hime
Summary: They were friends, she thought they could be more, his secret was revealed, and now she doesn't know what to do. The big question now is… if you were given the chance… would you?


_Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking… where's the update for SAVING TIME?!??? Gomen, gomen, I promise it will be out before the weekend, I decided to have it pre-read by my onii-chan, ookii mamoru, first before I air it out… In the meantime, please R&R this one…_

**--- Aimee Hime**

_Summary: They were friends, she thought they could be more, his secret was revealed, and now she doesn't know what to do. The big question now is… if you were given the chance… would you? _

_Note: Slight AU. No powers, no youmas. Capeesh?_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Sailormoon. _

**Would You?**

I've never been one to argue as to how the male mind works, but given the chance, I would like to be given a guide book on how to understand the male psyche.

It was just one of those days. I was again late for school; been chastised by Ms. H for not doing my homework; was not able to eat lunch - because I forgot it at home; and is 100 sure to be scolded by Rei because I am now officially 15 minutes late for a meeting - due to detention.

Another day in the life of 17 year-old, Usagi Tsukino.

Yep, that's me. The girl running along the streets of Juuban, trying to reach the Crown Arcade in the hopes of not adding to that 15 minute time frame.

"Ooof!"

"Watch it, Odango Atama!"

O great, just when I thought my day could not get any brighter. I just knew something was missing in my itinerary.

Mamoru Chiba.

Or as I would like to call him, Mamo-chan. Not in his face of course. Because whenever I am with him, I usually use the name-

"Mamoru-baka! I'm late enough as it is!" I shouted at him, "leave me alone!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who wasn't looking where she's going!"

Oooh, I just love to hear that voice. Maybe if I close my eyes and tune out the obscenities, I can simply go on to heaven and back.

"I don't have time for this, Baka!"

He just smirked at me. So with a last wistful look, I sped off towards my destination, hoping against hope that, well, Rei will not kill me.

So there you have it, folks. My relationship with Mamoru Chiba. It wasn't always this way you know. We were actually friends before. Best friends actually. So why did we turn up this way?

I met him in the Crown Arcade where my friend, Motoki holds a part time job. I called him Chiba-san and he jokingly said that he was not THAT old, so I can just call him Mamoru-kun. I was glad.

After that, we would eventually talk about inane stuff, such as school, his part time job, my friends, his friends. Nothing personal. Just... talk. Then we started going out with his friends and my friends, sort of like an outing with lots and lots of people, and we got close. Not close, CLOSE, more of like, friend to best friend close.

It changed during my 16th birthday. We were all in the park, celebrating and just chilling. Minako-chan decided to hold a volleyball game. So it was me, Rei and Minako in one team, while Ami, Makoto, and Reika (Motoki's girlfriend) on the other team. Motoki and Yuuichiro were officiating the game, while Ryu sat back to cheer us on. Mamoru was yet to arrive from his part time job.

So, I'm not really good at volleyball. Just an average player. But at one point I suddenly made a pass that the other team was not able to volley back, so I was so happy at that. The guys cheered for me, too, and all of a sudden I heard them singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,"

There was Mamoru-kun, standing beside Motoki, with a big grin on his face, leading the birthday song.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."

I was smiling like crazy. At that point, everyone else stopped whatever it is they're doing and joined in the singing.

We decided to stop the game because of the pleasant interruption. I didn't mind. We weren't exactly winning anyway.

So while the rest of the gang was packing up our equipment, Mamoru suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Hey Usagi, sorry I was late," he said.

"No problem, Mamoru-kun," I answered, smiling, "I'm just happy you came."

"Happy birthday," he said, and then all of sudden leaned towards me. I couldn't move.

First off, he still had my wrist, second his face was slowly closing in on me that I did the only logical thing to do.

Turn my cheek towards him. So yeah, if he is kissing me then just on the cheek, right?

Problem was, I think he had the same idea.

He turned his head the same time I turned mine. In the SAME direction.

So it was like 3 seconds of turning our heads trying to avoid each other's lips.

It felt like 3 years to me. And we kinda looked stupid, that, I was sure of.

So I felt his lips on my left cheek after that 3 second awkward moment. I mumbled my thanks (I was sure I thanked him for the greeting... I think), and wasn't able to look him in the eyes after that incident for the rest of the day.

A week after my birthday, it actually returned to normal. I was able to talk to him again without turning into the color of a ripe tomato, ask for help in my studies without stammering, and go out on group outings with our friends without shifting my eyes away from him. The usual.

But deep down, something in me changed.

I thought to myself, this could be IT. Whenever I'm around him, I feel light and funny. I can't explain it. So I told my friends. My GIRL friends, that is. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were so happy for me. They think he's hot and cool at the same time (you know what I mean), not to mention intelligent, sophisticated, and has a sense of humor. And they are more than willing to help set us up.

So the next day, the girls were more than willing to stage certain "accidents" so as to throw the two of us together. Yeah, right. As if I really need any help on that one. But regardless of my current state of confusion, Mamoru-kun was still the same. He would still tease me, help me with my studies, and hang out with us.

One time, Motoki treated us to a movie. As it turned out it was "The Ring". I'm not a big fan of horror movies. Mamoru-kun knows that. The girls arranged the seating arrangement so that he was sitting beside me. So there we were, all ten of us sitting in one line. When that scene where Sadako came out of the TV came up, I was already hiding my head inside my shirt collar! But Mamoru-kun was holding my hand all throughout the movie, so I'm not really complaining. Besides, it was free!

So now I'm thinking. Is it possible that he would be feeling the same way as I am? I mean, it's not everyday that you get to realize that you have fallen in love with your best friend, right? Oh no, I think I said the "L" word. Am I really in love with him? And isn't there a written rule somewhere that you should never fall in love with your best friend?

Ack! What do I do?

**--------**

_AN: So, what do you think? If you read my other fic, "In another lifetime", I'm kinda thinking of making this into a romance/drama/angst thingy also. But hey, feel free to voice out your opinion. I might might change my mind. PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou!_

_Ja ne!_

**--- Aimee Hime**


End file.
